


bloom

by bizarrefields



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Makeup, Oblivious Neil Josten, Oral Sex, Rimming, lots of bonding between neil and allison because i love their friendship, matt has a sexual identity crisis because of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrefields/pseuds/bizarrefields
Summary: Neil wears eyeliner and seduces everyone.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes when your favourite ship has very few fanfics about them, some of us have to stand up and say, "Fine. I'LL write them"

It was 10:00am and Neil found himself sat bleary eyed in a coffee shop he knew Andrew would hate. With its exposed ceiling, LED neon signs saying things like ‘ _Home is where coffee is_ ’, and menu written in chalk, it was something that screamed ‘ _I’m pretentious and will charge you too much for some mediocre sugary drink served in a pretty cup_ ’. Well, maybe the sugary part Andrew wouldn’t complain too much about.

 _Should I grab something for him?_ Neil thought. He let his eyes move to read the giant chalkboard-like wall that listed all the items the shop offered. It boasted drinks like 'iced caramel coffee' and the idea of it made Neil cringe in disgust.

“Who adds caramel to their coffee?” He asked out loud and turned to face Allison, who sat opposite him.

The girl rolled her eyes, “ _Normal_ people, Neil. I can’t believe you ordered a black coffee. Is your life not depressing enough already?"

She was only joking and was one of the very few people who were allowed to make comments about his childhood. They had grown closer together ever since he got back from his time with the Raven’s, but the past few months especially had been well-spent with them bonding through either shopping or eating.

Choosing not to respond to her question, he sighed, “You’re an ass for not letting me invite Andrew. Maybe he would have appreciated these caramel drinks more than me.”

“No offence, Neil, but keep your demon boyfriend away from me,” snorted Allison.

 Furrowing his brow, Neil scowled, “Don’t call him that.”

 Allison merely raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows and made a surrendering hand motion.

 “He’s not heartless, and he's not the way you guys think he is.”

 “I know, I know,” Allison conceded and smirked slightly at the man. “But you have to understand Andrew isn’t nearly as decent with us as he is with you. Last week he threatened to kill Nicky in his sleep if he didn’t stop breaking out into Beyoncé lyrics.”

 “He wasn’t serious." Neil defended, yet unsure. 

 “He was completely serious. I saw the apocalypse on his face – not all of us have your puppy eyes to calm him down, Neil,” Allison's smirk got bigger. “He’d probably kill all of us if it would make you happy, to be honest.”

 The auburn haired man shrugged, feeling a little shy about this topic.

 Allison’s mouth dropped open and she put down her coffee to lean forward across the small round table they were seated at. She gripped Neil’s scarred hands, which were resting on the table, and asked, “Wait, wait, wait. Are you serious? Do you not know how stupid Andrew is for you? Neil, are you serious?”

 The man took back his hands from her and avoided her gaze. Although he and his…his Andrew were past most of the hesitant stage of their relationship, the blond’s verbal confirmation of his feelings for Neil still hadn’t happened. Neil wasn’t that insecure of a person - he knew that Andrew liked him and liked being around him. The blond would never force himself to be around a person so much if he didn’t genuinely enjoy their company. Just, maybe, every now and then, it would be nice to hear the man tell him he liked his smile, his eyes, his laugh. Neil felt like a teenage girl.

 “Babe, practically the entire university finds you hot,” Allison’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Tucking her curled hair behind her ears, she leaned forward once more, but this time to grip Neil’s hands in a much softer hold.

“But why?” There were scars all over him. Most of them were covered by his clothes, but the ones on his face were still noticeable and disturbing. Before, looking at his eyes, the eyes he shared with his deceased father, made him recoil most, but now just looking at his scars evoked a similar reaction.

“Everywhere I go, people stare at my face in disgust,” he stated it like it was a fact and took his hands back to let them curl around his warm cup. “Just now, when we walked in, those girls in that corner over there stared at me and whispered. Even now, they keep turning their heads to sneak glances at me.”

Allison, with a tone that accurately portrayed her disbelief, assured him, “Josten. Everyone looks at you because you’re hot. No one looks at your face in disgust, they look at your face because it's nice to look at." 

Incredibly embarrassed by her words, Neil shied away, but she continued, “Seriously! It’s rude of people to stare, but trust me when I say there’s nothing negative about those looks. Those girls in that corner are fantasizing about licking your face. 

She looked earnest when she said this, but his ears were burning and he needed her to stop talking. He was dimly aware that some people might like the way he looked because of the comments he got every now and then, but most of those comments had been in the past when his face wasn’t all messed up.

But he _was_ curious about one thing.

“How does Andrew look at me?” Seeing the disbelief on Allison’s face grow, he hastily added, “I’m just curious! I wanna know an outside perspective.” Taking advantage of the turn in conversation, he just couldn’t keep in these thoughts that he had been having for some time now. “Does he also look at me like he wants to…‘lick’ my face?”

Allison laughed lightly and leaned back, “Well, he’s a lot better at hiding what he’s thinking than most people, but he definitely reacts differently to you than he does to others. It’s subtle, you know? He doesn’t bother to look at other people for longer than he has to, but with you…with you, he looks at you even when you’re not looking back at him. It’s like his edges soften a little bit, but just a little bit. When you smile and he’s near you, his hands twitch like he wants to reach out and touch it.”

“It's,” Neil tries to find the right word, “really odd of you to notice such small details.”

She just rolls her eyes at him, “I have bets to win, Josten. I win by observing others.” 

Neil, now that they were on the topic of bets, asked as slyly as he could, “And what bets would those be?”

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at him and flipped him off, “I’m the wrong person to be sneaky with, babe. Go trick Nicky or Matt.”

He let himself whine a bit, “Why do you keep betting on me and Andrew?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively; “I may help you win one if you tell me.”

The girl giggled, “As nice as that is of you, I’m gonna win these cleanly. I take pride in my observational skills."

\- | -

It was now 1:00pm and instead of being back at the dorms, Neil found himself walking through a Sephora with Allison, holding five shopping bags. For the past two hours, she had dragged them to various stores and purchased him a pair of skin-tight skinny jeans that made his butt look fantastic, as she claimed, and a few stylish shirts.

Although the shopping was a bit annoying, Sephora was by far the worst store they had visited. Already, a few girls had given him second looks, and Neil was now painfully aware, as Allison kept reminding him, that some of them, if not all of them, wanted to ‘lick’ his face (“Maybe a bit more,” she had whispered in his ear.)

“What do you wanna get here?” He asked, shifting the shopping bags so that he could hold them more comfortably.

“I wanna get you eyeliner.”

Neil almost dropped the bags, “What?”

She barely paid him any attention and instead focused on some sticks that seemed to be said eyeliner. She studied a variety of ones, ignoring his sputtering, and finally picked out a simple black one. She turned to face him to present it to him.

“This thing is going around your eyes and it’s gonna make Andrew wanna sit on your face.”

“Sit on my face?” Neil repeated weakly.

Rolling her eyes for possibly the hundredth time that day, Allison replied, “Oh for god’s sake, Neil, you can’t be _that_ innocent,” Allison hummed thoughtfully. “But maybe it’s you who does the sitting? Do you wanna give this to Andrew and wrestle this on to him? I’ll film.”

“We’re not doing that!” Neil growled, “And I’m not wearing any stupid eyeliner.”

Pouting, the girl told him that although she was disappointed he wasn’t more interested, she was going to buy it anyway and apply it on him. Regardless of his protests, the eyeliner was purchased, and soon the two were on their way back to Palmetto.

By the time they had made their way to Allison’s room, Neil had long given in and was not looking forward to his eyes being prodded out. _What’s Andrew going to say?_ He wondered, knowing there was sure to be some snarky comment from the blond. _Would he hate it? Shit, what if he likes it?_ Neil was beginning to panic a little bit.

Allison made him sit on her bed and soon joined him with the eyeliner in hand. She grabbed his chin to make him face her and began to unscrew the lid of the tube.

“Okay, babe, relax. It’s just some liquid, not a death sentence,” she assured him. “If you hate it, we can always just take it off and try something else.”

Once he had closed his eyes, she began to apply the liquid. The wetness of the substance felt gross and when his hand reached up to scratch an itch near it, Allison smacked it and told him to let it dry.

“You gotta be careful. If it smudges, we’re gonna have to start all over again.”

Neil nodded to show he understood her and obediently listened to her instructions. By the time she deemed it dry, it felt bizarre on his face. He had to fight the urge to reach up and touch. He was about to get up when there was suddenly a different, thicker tube in her hand.

“What’s that?” He asked cautiously.

“Mascara.”

“Mas–? When did we get that?”

“At Sephora,” The girl looked at him. “Josten, you were _there_.”

“I must have blacked out,” He eyed the fuzzy stick with over-exaggerated fear.

Without a hint of a smile, Allison replied, “That’s funny. Now come here – I’m gonna turn you from a 10 into an 11. The team will never be the same after seeing you. I think Matt’s already having a sexual identity crisis because of you.”

At his confused look, she once more looked at him in disbelief, “Oh _come on_ , _Neil_. I get it that you don’t notice the way Andrew or people you don’t know look at you, but Matt? Dan? _Nicky_? _Not even Nicky?”_  At his scowl, she merely rolled her eyes and said, “I’m not scared of you, Josten.”

They sat in silence as the mascara was applied, and, as it dried, Allison's smile got bigger.

“That’s hot. That’s so hot. I love myself for forcing you to do this,” She talked to herself, nodding in approval. “Get up, we’re going public with this.”

Without giving time for him to respond, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. They made their way to the kitchen where Dan and Matt seemed to be making a very late breakfast.

Matt looked up at them just as he took a sip of coffee and suddenly spat it out.

“Wha–?” Dan turned from the stove with a spatula in her hand to see what happened, and suddenly stopped short. She stared at Neil for what seemed like an eternity, a multitude of expressions flying across her face. Finally, she got a hold of herself and cleared her throat.

“Hey, Neil,” Her voice was slightly pitched. She cleared her throat again and tried once more, “What’s up, guys?”

Matt still stood there, frozen with his cup of coffee still in a tight grip, staring intensely at Neil. He swallowed thickly before he was able to say, “Hi!”

Allison grinned evilly.

Neil, having a very weird day, smacked his lips in the awkwardness of the silence.

\- | -

Allison didn’t let Neil remove any of the makeup and instead decided to spend the next little while parading the auburn haired man across campus. More than a usual amount of heads turned to look at them, but with Allison’s constant compliments, his unease eventually faded away into something a bit more manageable.

Back at her dorm, it had been awkward with the way Matt looked at him. Dan at least said something. Once the stove had been turned off, she had made her way to him to analyze his face more closely.

“You did a really good job, Allison,” Dan praised. “And, Neil, you look really good. If Andrew weren’t in the picture, Matt and I would have stole you for ourselves.”

Neil only blushed and met Matt’s gaze, who still hadn’t collected himself, and, as confidently as he could, said, “Thanks, Dan.”

Once that awkward experience had been over, Allison had taken Neil outside for some fresh air, but mostly just to show him off. She had spotted a wall and made him pose with her as she took photos. He felt bizarre posing for them, as it was something he was not used to, but after a couple dozen were taken, Allison seemed to be pleased with one in particular.

“I’m posting this on Instagram,” she informed him, tapping away at her phone. Once it had been uploaded, she showed it to him. The version she had chosen was one where his arm was thrown across her shoulders. His hair was curly and messy, falling into his eyes, which looked brighter and bluer than usual. She was kissing his cheek with her eyes closed and smiling a little. Although Neil himself wasn’t exactly beaming, there was something soft about his mouth and the slight dimple that showed.

Suddenly he really wanted to see Andrew, but before he could tell Allison that, the phone screen went blank as Nicky called them. By the second buzz, the blonde girl had picked up and as soon as she raised the phone to her ear, she quickly pulled it back and made a pained face.

Neil could hear the muffled voice of Nicky demanding, “ _HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO DO THAT? IS HE WITH YOU? I WANNA TALK TO HIM!_ ”

Nicky had clearly seen the photo.

Laughing, Allison made to pass the phone to him, but Neil was already shaking his head and backing away. Giggling, Allison brought the phone back to her ear, “Sorry, Nicky, I don’t know where Neil is!”

“ _SHUT UP, I KNOW YOU’RE WITH HIM. IS THAT THE OUTSIDE WALL OF THE LIBRARY? STAY PUT, I’M ON MY WAY_!”

“Nicky–” Allison tried to reason, but the ecstatic man had hung up on her. She pocketed her phone and smiled pityingly at Neil, “Sorry, babe, but you’re being hunted down by him as we speak”

Neil looked at her pleadingly, “Let me leave, Allison.”

At the girl’s laughter and nod, Neil was jogging off to a safe location. Just as he got about twenty or so meters away from the building, he turned on his phone to text Andrew only to see a call he had missed from Nicky mere seconds ago. Ignoring it, he saw that he also had two texts from Andrew that were sent about two minutes ago. 

 **_Andrew_ ** _: I’m in bed._

 **_Andrew_ ** _: If your phone is off, I might just kill you._

Smiling at the clear invitation, he began to make his way to Andrew.

Once having entered the dorm without running into Nicky, Neil began walking to where he knew the blond was. 

“Andrew?” he called softly as he opened the door to the room.

The blond man was sitting by the window, smoking a cigarette. He was dressed in his usual all-black clothes and his hair looked messier than it usually did, suggesting he had just got up. The man turned to him with a neutral expression and slowly let out a breath of smoke in a way that had Neil’s mouth running dry.

Those cool, expressionless hazel eyes looked at him from top to bottom before finally settling on his face. Andrew put out the cigarette and threw it out the window without a second look. He got up like a predator approaching its prey and walked towards Neil until there were about an inch away.

Neil’s breath hitched as Andrew raised a hand to brush those red curls out of his face. He tucked some long strands behind his ear and leaned in close to say, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil breathed.

Andrew's lips caught his in a slow, languid kiss that had fires spreading throughout their bodies. After gaining permission to only touch him above his hips, Neil let his arms wrap loosely around the other man's neck. Their kiss deepened as Andrew pulled him closer by placing his hands securely around his ribs.

The blond pulled back just a bit and they breathed into one another's mouths. He analyzed Neil’s eyes once more before leaning back in and kissing him, letting his rough hands travel to his hips and squeeze. They kissed slowly and brushed their tongues together, softly licking and biting. Neil’s hands played with the short bristles of hair at the back of Andrew's neck, and Andrew’s hand slipped under Neil's shirt to explore his torso.

This time Neil pulled back and mumbled, “I’m guessing you like the eyes?”

“Fuck off.”

They were kissing again, but this time Andrew nudged Neil onto the bed. They both let go to crawl up the sheets and soon they were kissing again. Neil could feel Andrew’s powerful muscles relax before finally settling on top of him. He moved to wrap his legs around his hips and the blond began to suck bruises onto his neck.They grinded against one another slowly, gasping and moaning against one another’s skin. Neil's dick felt impossibly hard, so he worked his hand between their bodies and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

“I like it,” Andrew murmured against the hot skin of his neck. The man's voice was deeper than usual and turned Neil on impossibly more. He continued to give Neil compliments in a low voice as he grabbed the hand Neil was using to palm himself. He brought it up to his face and sucked one of those fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking at it like it was Neil's cock. 

“Andrew,” Neil whined and thrusted his hips, indicating he wanted the man to get a move on.

Letting go, the corners of his mouth twitching, Andrew began to shove Neil’s jeans and boxers off. Ignoring his dick, which had sprung up angry and leaking, Andrew drew back and began to take off their shirts.

“You look so good,” The blond practically growled. “You make me so hard.”

Neil shivered at those words and bit his lip when hands explored his chest and a wet mouth sucked on one of his nipples.

After spending a sufficient amount of time sucking on those nubs, Andrew drew back and began to lead kisses down to the space between Neil’s legs. He settled between them and nipped at the delicate skin of those thighs.

Taking the hint, Neil grabbed his legs and lifted them until he was almost bent in half. Fully exposed, he felt himself flush further. Andrew still had his jeans on, but there was something so arousing about being ravished fully naked while Andrew still had clothes on.

The blond made a humming noise as he moved away and sat back. Squeezing his dick through his jeans, he let his heated gaze explore Neil’s body. _God,_ Neil’s body was sinful. Unable to hold back anymore, Andrew leaned back down and licked the cock from its base all the way to the very tip of it. Gripping Neil’s quivering thighs to steady him, he slid the tip into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, slowly working his way down to the base of the cock until his nose was pressed against Neil’s pubic hair. He pulled back to catch a breath and continued lick and suck at the leaking cock for a few minutes before working his way down, sucking on Neil’s balls, and flattening his tongue to lick at that pink, twitching hole. 

The shaking of Neil’s thighs increased, so Andrew, digging the tip of his tongue into the hole, maneuvered those legs so that they could now rest on his shoulders and around his head. They tightened around him and the blond distantly thought he could happily suffocate between those powerful muscles. He moved back up to slide Neil's cock back into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. Grabbing those delicious thighs, he once more bent him in half and moved back down to his hole. Neil was going to be the end of him. Neil, who's moans grew louder and higher in pitch as Andrew worked his tongue deeper and deeper inside him. Neil, who looked so pretty with his pink mouth and curly hair and black rimmed eyes. After a particular squeak, Neil felt Andrew pull back slightly to kiss the inside of his thighs and smile against them. Soon, the blond’s hot mouth was back on his ass.

Sensing an orgasm approaching, Andrew began to work faster and deeper inside Neil, encouraging him to come. His jaw was beginning to hurt from trying to get so deep, but just as he was about to introduce a finger, Neil came hard, shaking, twitching, crying. Andrew could feel the hot channel clench and unclench around his tongue, so he kept going until Neil was too sensitive for it.

“Drew, Drew…” Neil was incoherent. He had let his legs drop lazily onto the bed and was using his arms to cover his face. He was panting, shaking from the orgasm, and needed a moment to collect himself. He heard shuffling and moved his arms so that he could see Andrew sitting up, unbuckling his own jeans and pulling them down his legs. He watched Andrew pull his thick cock out of his underwear and slowly pump it in his hand. Throughout this, the blond was looking straight at his face.

Andrew, gaze never wavering, said, “I wanna come on your face.”

Neil, a little desperately, nodded, suddenly wanting nothing more. 

Andrew began to shuffle his way up Neil’s body until his crotch was just inches away from his face. He continued to fist his cock slowly, letting out quiet grunts right before Neil saw his abs clench. Closing his eyes just in time, he heard Andrew let out a deep groan before emptying himself. The come landed on his panting mouth, his cheeks, nose, forehead, and even his hair. Neil moaned softly at the feeling of having Andrew’s release on him. Andrew, who, eyes now fixed on Neil, began to use his softening dick to feed some of the come on his face to him. Neil sucked softly at the head, causing Andrew to hiss from sensitivity.

The blond then moved away and collapsed on the space next to him, breathing hard. They both stared at nothing for a while before Neil turned his body on his side so that he could see Andrew.

“You ok?”

Andrew nodded and looked at him. His lips were twitching.

“Why are you smiling?” Neil asked, finding himself smiling too.

“You look like an idiot”

Snorting, Neil kept smiling. He didn’t stop smiling even as Andrew got a tissue and cleaned off his face and stomach. He didn’t even stop when Andrew growled at him to, because Andrew said it while he pulled him close. 

He made a mental note to search up eyeliner tutorials later.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment <3  
> 


End file.
